Pure Coincidence
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: A 6918 fanfic based on IRIS. Please enjoy? -Kim


**.Pure Coincidence.**

**Pairing **/** 6918**

**Disclaimer **/** I do not own KHR! or any of the characters involved**

**Contains **/** Yaoi and OOC-ness**

**-Kim**

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro's POV<strong>

I walk towards the huge gate, knowing that this was the entrance of the school that I will be attending to. A smile appeared on my face as I looked at the clock in front of me. I was going to be late but I took no notice of that. But it didn't stop me from rushing to my class. Walking calmly by the hallway, I then looked at the list of names placed on top of a board, searching for my class.

"Class 3-B, third floor, second from the left… bingo," I said silently, running towards the aforementioned class. Sliding the door not very gently, I rushed inside and took a seat, not intending to introduce myself properly. The teacher didn't notice me, or at least that was what I thought. "You, the latecomer, mind solving this question?" he said after I took my books out. Confused, I looked at him. "Pardon?" I asked as polite as I could. "Solve this question." He repeated in an aggressive tone, tapping his fingers on the whiteboard, where the question was written clearly.

"W-well…" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. Then I went deep inside my mind, trying to solve the question that was rather difficult for me. After a few minutes of nothingness, I heard a vague disappointed sigh came out of the teacher's lips. Then I felt someone's murderous aura and turned to the said person. He was raising his hand, a sign to answer the previous question that the teacher asked.

"Ah, you over there." The teacher said, smiling a bit. I observed him as he stood up politely. _Black hair… quite short, height-wise…_ I thought inside, almost mistaking him as a girl. Hearing his voice for the first time, I shivered a bit as he said; "I believe the answer is 281, correct me if I am wrong." His voice was weird, dreadful, feminine yet _manly_. It had a vibration to it that makes it likeable.

I shot my attention right back at the teacher when I heard him clap. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. The black haired boy turned his gaze to me, a seductive smirk attached on his face. "A man that can't answer such a simple question, I believe he is just a simpleminded fool or just a plain idiot," the boy added. My face flushed red in embarrassment when I realized his voice was loud enough for everyone in the classroom to hear. I hid my face using my head, still blushing while the students in the class giggled in an amused way. I shot a death glare at the other male, who was still smirking. _What a jerk…_

The ringing bell that echoed in everyone's ears within the building showed that it was recess. Still a bit embarrassed, I stood up and bought a slightly cheap meal in the canteen. Not satisfied at all with what just happened in my first class, I searched for the man with black hair. I froze when I felt a murderous presence. Since I knew there was no one other than that ignorant moron that can make me shiver like this, I turned and, as expected, I found him, sitting alone while reading a book. Wanting to approach him, I walked towards him and fastened my pace when I found a woman also approaching him.

Sitting down rather rudely and impatiently next to the black haired man, I looked up at the girl that was intending to sit on my position. "Did you want to sit here?" I said sarcastically in a serious tone, trying not to laugh. The raven haired man only smirked when he saw my efforts of trying to speak with him. Eating the bowl of cereal awkwardly, I took a peek at the man. _Wow, _I thought._ He really does look like a woman… _ "So… inthe classroom back then–" I couldn't finish my sentence as the student got up and walked away, carrying his books along. _How rude can he be?_

Sighing stressfully, I walked away from the school grounds. It was only the first day, and I felt exhausted as hell. But all of them were forgotten when I saw the rude male again, the only difference is that he was wearing a different type of clothes. He looked more appealing in that outfit, I'll admit that. Trying to approach him for the second time, I called him; "You, over there!"

He turned, facing me with a smirk at his face. I found it a bit fascinating that he was holding a different book, _so he's interested in books, I see… exactly like a woman._ I chuckled a bit, the thoughts drifting far in my head. "What do you want?" he asked rudely, the smirk disappearing slowly when I came closer to him. "…'what'? You ask me 'what' when you made me a simpleminded fool in class?"

"What, I'm only stating what I had observed." The male straightforwardly said. "I'll let you know that I am neither a simpleminded idiot nor an ignorant fool." I declared clearly. "Is that so…?" he said, and I can tell by his tone that he was losing interest. "I don't think you know who I am yet…" I suddenly clarified, giving him a blank stare for a while. "So, how about we grab some coffee?"

He laughed a bit, giving me a rejection as a reply. "Excuse me, but sitting around and doing such lowlife activities… isn't exactly my style." he turned around and left me alone at the hall. But suddenly, he faced me again, another seductive smirk applied to his face. "But, I guess I'll have to make it an exception for today." he walked beside me. "8 AM tomorrow?" I only smirked when I said that. He can be quite the charmer.

"Deal, then."

* * *

><p><strong>God. 6 AM, I haven't slept yet. Seriously? Anyway, this story was roughly based by Korean TV Drama Series IRIS. A little bit short, but yeah.. I think I like it so far. But believe me in 3-5 chapters this story is gonna get really awkward LOL. I need Rachel here. But she's sleeping so.. entertain me with your reviews? I'm so horribly tired, yet I can't freaking sleep.<strong>

**Oh, and, Hibari and Mukuro doesn't know each other's name, so they're like strangers who hang out together.**

**-Kim**


End file.
